


Incinerated

by neverlandsfirstlostgirl



Series: The Cloud and Sun [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandsfirstlostgirl/pseuds/neverlandsfirstlostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Finally signing the divorce papers but I’m still in love with you AU</p><p>(well its based of it really)</p><p>Naruto could forgive a lot of things, heck he forgave Sasuke when he punched a chidori through his chest, but what Shikamaru did ripped his heart to shreds. He understands that it was a rough time, it was for everybody, but sleeping with Ino was not how you mourn the death of your father. Especially if you're married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incinerated

Their relationship was a very well-kept secret really only Shikamaru's parents, Chouji, and Jiraiya knew at first, and as Hinata witnessed the looks between the two and became Naruto's best friend she supported them despite her own love for Naruto. It all started the day of the Chunin Exams when Shikamaru noticed how Naruto had carried himself and started to believe that Naruto really could make it in the ninja world. After the Sand and Sound War, Shikamaru learned about the demon inside Naruto and confessed it to him when he went to the hospital to give Chouji a fruit basket. When he wasn't rejected Naruto started considering Shikamaru as one of his most precious people because he had decided to stay despite the stupid fox.

At times it would just be the two of them on top of a hill watching clouds- in between the time that Naruto had gone with Jiraiya to get the new Hokage and before Sasuke left the village- Naruto would talk and somehow draw Shikamaru into a conversation. Shikamaru learned Naruto's favorite color (which surprisingly wasn't a bright orange like the one he wore but a soft orange similar to the sunset), favorite ramen flavor (miso pork), favorite Hokage (the fourth because he had crazy spikey hair like him), and his dearest wish (he wants to find true love). The last thing had surprised Shikamaru the most, honestly he had thought it was to become Hokage or find out who his parents were, he hadn't expected the wish to be so girly but once he thought about it the wish made sense and he smiled at the thought of Naruto finding love and being happy. Naruto learned Shikamaru's favorite game (shougi which Naruto was surprisingly good at but found absolutely boring), favorite color (the blue color of the sky), favorite activity (watching clouds with Chouji or playing Shougi with his dad), and dream for the future (to find a way to use his clan's medicine to change the after effect of the Akimichi's food pills.) When Sasuke left the village Shikamaru promised Naruto that next time they went after Sasuke, he wouldn't have to fight him alone. The morning Naruto left to his training trip Shikamaru was leaning on a tree waiting for him.

"When you come back Naruto," Shikamaru said with a blush, "W-Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"S-Sure Shikamaru!" Naruto said as his face heated up and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek before he quickly ran to were Jiraiya was waiting.

Jiraiya teased Naruto endlessly about Shikamaru for the next three years.

 When Naruto returned they didn't have their first date for a while, instead they quickly fell into a relationship and things grew heated as the Akatsuki was more active. The first time Naruto gave Shikamaru a blow job was when Asuma had died and the first time they had sex was the night Naruto had learned of Jiraiya's death. Both times had been hot and desperate, but it did not lack love. Their love only grew after the Pein attack and the war was closing in on them. Shikamaru and Naruto got married in a small ceremony with Hinata and Chouji as witnesses, and Shikaku wedding them meanwhile Yoshino cried. Was it not for the fact that they all had a high chance of dying in the war, the four of them would have been vehemently against the wedding, but the situation called for different values.

The most terrifying thing that had happened to Naruto was feeling Shikamaru's chakra being drained by the tree. One second through the chakra connection he could feel Shikamaru's heart beat and the next there was almost no beat at all. The worst thing about it was that throughout the entire war he didn't have the chance to talk to Shikamaru or to lend a comforting hug when Shikaku died. He felt like a horrible husband, but in the midst of a war he was forced to shove those feelings back. When his father had asked if Sakura was his girlfriend Naruto had nervously scratched the back of his head and said:

"Well I don't think this is the right time to talk about this but mom will tell you the next time she sees ya!"

Minato caught on quickly and gave his son a hug, "No matter who you chose to love, I will always love you Naruto."

Naruto couldn't wait to tell Shikamaru that they had his _parents'_ blessing as well.

* * *

Shikamaru was a loyal man, Naruto was everything to him and that's why he would never understand why he did what he did. Naruto had left to go fight against Sasuke and he was stuck in a medical tent. Ino walked into his tent with puffy red eyes and he felt his worry for Naruto shift further back in his mind as he thought of ways to comfort his teammate. However, the fact that he had also lost his father and his husband was fighting against a man who had nearly killed him before became apparent and he crumbled. Ino had lunged into his arms and he had been so overwhelmed by his emotions that he had not recognized what he had done until he woke up lying next to Ino with only a thin hospital sheet covering them. He panicked and got dressed quickly, once he exited the hospital tent he crashed into Hinata.

"Shikamaru-kun! I-It's Naruto-kun, he returned from his fight with Sasuke-kun and well...he's in his own private tent next to Lady Tsunade's. I'm here to help you sneak in."

Shikamaru nodded and due to his worry for his husband he did not realize that as soon as Hinata activated her byakugan she would be able to see Ino in the tent he just ran out of.

Hinata activated her byakugan to allow them to avoid people, there were times when she wished that her bloodine didn't allow her to see through buildings and this was one of them. Seeing Ino naked on Shikamaru's hospital bed caused immense anger to well up inside her, however, she said nothing of it and just led the shadow nin to Naruto's tent. She knew she'd have to speak to Naruto very soon, however it was best just to let Naruto remain ignorant while he was recovering he didn't need the added stress.

While Naruto was recovering, Shikamaru diligently threw his guilt in the far shadows of his mind. The infidelity was eating him alive, especially when Naruto would talk about finally telling people about their marriage. Ino had talked to Shikamaru at some point in Naruto's one-month confinement and said that while she was in love with Shikamaru she could tell he was in love with someone else and that she could only wish him luck in pursuing her. He kind of resented Ino for that, she was blissfully ignorant of the disaster they had caused and assumed that he was going to go after Temari.

The day Naruto was going to be released Hinata just knew she'd have tell him. So she left the manor early in the morning, while being in Konoha again had comforted her after the war, now it just made her heart heavy. Walking down the familiar path to the hospital to tell the man who still held her heart what his husband had done made her sick. When Naruto had returned with Sasuke heavily injured, but alive, she had thought that finally Naruto could be free and live a relatively peaceful and normal life. He had that life for a month and now she was going to shatter it.

Surprisingly Naruto was awake when she entered his room and with a small smile said, "So are you finally going to tell me what's been bothering you 'Nata-chan?"

Hinata smiled, ever since they had become friends he's been able to read her well. She sat down, held his hand and told him what she had saw. Naruto just nodded and started to cry, it wasn't a surprise to Hinata that he had already suspected something was up. If to Naruto Hinata was an open book, then Shikamaru was as easy to read as cue cards.

Then Naruto opened his mouth, "Hinata I-I'm pregnant. T-The Kyuubi, I mean Kurama is actually a girl and because of that I'm-

And now that-

I-It happened a week after my fight with Sasuke and that's why they've kept me in the hospital so long 'cause they want to know that the baby will be fine. B-But now I don't know what to do!"

Hinata hugged Naruto and rubbed his back gently in comfort, they remained like that for a long while and when Sakura came in to check on Naruto she found them asleep soundly. She smiled and was happy that her oblivious friend was finally able to see who loved him to the moon and back.

Once Naruto had been discharged he made his way to the Nara Compound, Yoshino let him inside with a smile of surprise and gestured her hand to the stairs signifying that Shikamaru was in his room. Before going upstairs Naruto pulled her in a strong hug and she seemed to realize that her son had done something he couldn't fix. Before she could make any sort of comment Naruto was gone.

Shikamaru was roused awake when he felt the weight in his bed shift and was pleasantly surprised when he woke up to see Naruto hovering over him.

"Hey you, you didn't tell me you were being discharged today."

"Maa, I wanted it to be a surprise," Naruto said softly as he stroked Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru leaned into the carress, temporarily forgetting what he had done, that is until Naruto stated speaking.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru that I wasn't able to be with you during the war, comfort you after your father's death, or spend proper time with you after the war. I love you so much and it hurts me to tell you that I'll never be able to forgive what happened between you and Ino, even if you didn't mean for it to happen. Hinata is getting Chouji and they are going to get our marriage annulled, then they are going to destroy the records...

Bye Shikamaru."

Naruto left the village to travel soon after that day, and once Hanabi was named heiress Hinata followed. When Tsunade announced her retirement and named Naruto the next Hokage they returned with three children. One had warm ivory skin, bright blue eyes, and spikey brown hair. His hair color was said to have been inherited from his grandfather, and his nickname Dai was thought to be short for Daisuke. The other child had spikey bright blonde hair, pale ivory skin with lavender eyes and his name was Boruto. The youngest also had pale ivory skin and lavender eyes but with straight blue hair instead, her name was Himawari. They grew up believing they had the same parents and neither Hinata nor Naruto had ever corrected them. Even as Dai grew to look significantly different from them they never questioned it.

Chouji was the only one who suspected, but when he tried speaking to Shikamaru about it he saw that the pain was still overwhelming for the shadow nin. Shikamaru married Temari, eventually, however it was more out of obligation to produce an heir, in their lifetime he never fell in love again. Often he would look back at the day when Chouji handed him the annulment papers and would think that he had never thought that him and Naruto would have ended like that.

Incinerated into nothing.


End file.
